


A Most Intimate Kiss

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: As it says on the tin.





	A Most Intimate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> September's Daily Deviant entry. Damn I love this kink.
> 
> *I know my output has slowed to a crawl. HP muse is laying a bit low right now.*


End file.
